


Curious Case of the Hickey

by yayalovesyou



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayalovesyou/pseuds/yayalovesyou
Summary: Annie noticed the hickey almost immediately. 1) Her sister was ridiculously pale, so any nick, scratch or scrape resulted in a deep red mark that contrasted brightly against her skin. 2) Annie had enough sex in her lifetime and she knew the telltale bite marks and bruising all too well. Beth Boland (though divorced, she refused to have a different last name than her children) had a hickey, which meant she was having sex and Annie couldn’t be more proud.





	Curious Case of the Hickey

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place some time in the far away future. This popped into my head last night and I have no self control.

 

Annie noticed the hickey almost immediately. 1) Her sister was ridiculously pale, so any nick, scratch or scrape resulted in a deep red mark that contrasted brightly against her skin. 2) Annie had enough sex in her lifetime and she knew the telltale bite marks and bruising all too well. Beth Boland (though divorced, she refused to have a different last name than her children) had a hickey, which meant she was having sex and Annie couldn’t be more proud.

 

“Have you started dating and just didn’t tell me?” Annie asked as she watched Beth flit around the kitchen, grabbing snacks. It was girls night which meant: Real Housewives, wine, and gossip.

 

“No,” Beth replied smoothly.

 

“I mean, it’s been two months since the divorce was finalized. You don’t want to get back out there?”

 

“No. Not yet, at least.”

 

Annie didn’t say anything in reply. Why would her sister blatantly lie to her like that?

 

Instead of pressing Beth for more info, she went to the living room. Ruby was there, flipping through the channels as she waited for 6PM to arrive so they could watch the ridiculously wealthy women of Beverly Hills hurl drinks and insults at each other.

 

Annie sat down and rested her chin in her hand, sighing loudly. Ruby took her eyes off of the television and turned to her younger friend.

 

“What’s up with you, drama queen?”

 

“I’m just...thinking.”

 

“About?”

 

“Has Beth mentioned anything to you about a new guy?” Annie asked in a hushed tone.

 

“Noooo...” Ruby drawled out. “Why?”

 

“Beth has a hickey!”

 

Ruby’s eyes widened in excitement. “Shut the hell up! No she does not.”

 

Annie her hand over her chest. “Cross my heart, hope to die. Right here.” She reached out and touched Ruby’s pulse point on her lower neck. “I didn’t tell her that I saw it’s there, but I asked if she was seeing someone and she said no.”

 

“Maybe it’s not a hickey?”

 

“I know hickeys when I see ‘em,” Annie insisted. “And it’s big, bright and fresh. Brand new.”

 

“I didn’t see anything on her yesterday,” Ruby mused. “So if there is a hickey, she got it last night.”

 

“There is no ‘if’, Rubes. Trust me, you’ll see it as soon as she gets in here.”

 

“See what?” Beth asked, making her way into the living room, three martini glasses in hand.

 

“See the cute new top you’re wearing,” Annie lied. “Where’d you get it from?”

 

Beth scoffed. “This top isn’t new. You were with me when I got it at Target a few months ago.”

 

“Must’ve forgotten,” Annie said with a shrug. Annie picked up a glass. “Dirty martinis? We usually do moscato.”

 

“Wanted to try something new.”

 

“What brought on this change?” Annie plucked an olive out of her glass. “Not that I mind the change.”

 

“I don’t know, I felt like switching it up.”

 

Annie leaned over and whispered in Ruby’s ear, “A hickey and switching up her drinks? Interesting.”

 

“Not really,” Ruby whispered back. “You’re doing too much.”

 

“Just look at her neck!”

 

“What are you guys whispering about over there?” Beth asked, sitting down next to Annie.

 

Ruby shook her head. “Nothing, babe.” She leaned forward to grab her own glass but also subtly craned her neck to confirm Annie’s suspicions. And lo and behold, there was a hickey. Not too big, but definitely noticeable.

 

Good for Beth. They all knew Beth and Dean weren’t getting it on, not since Emma was conceived 5 years ago. Her friend deserved sex. Good sex.

 

Ruby looked at Annie and winked. “Hey Beth, there’s a new detective at the DPD who just moved from Lansing. He’s really cute, divorced, two teenage sons. Stan and I can play matchmaker.”

 

Beth shook her head. “No, thank you.”

 

“Oh come on!” Ruby pushed further, hoping Beth would slip up and give them the dirt. “He’s so nice, and I’m sure he’d love you. You’re gorgeous.”

 

“I’m not interested in being set up,” Beth said. She lifted her glass and took a sip of her drink.

 

“But you’re interested in casual sex?” Annie asked, causing Beth to nearly spit the alcohol out.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“The hickey on your neck says you’re interested in _something_ sister.”

 

“I don’t have a hickey!” Beth argued.

 

Ruby nodded. “Yeah, you do.”

 

Beth shot out of her seat and flew to the guest bathroom. She looked in the mirror and her eyes widened in shock. Her hand flew to her neck.

 

She quickly swallowed the gasp that was threatening to escape her throat and composed herself, slipping back on her cool facade. She couldn’t show that she was the least bit frazzled, they’d jump on that like sharks smelling blood.

 

She made her way back to the living room and sat down, opting for the chair and not the couch that she was previously sharing with Annie and Ruby. “So who’s ready for Housewives?”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“I’m sure the Lisa’s are going to have a showdown tonight,” Beth continued. “It’ll be a good one, the tension has been brewing all season.” She was opting to ignore the elephant in the room.

 

Ruby grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and turned the television off. Housewives could wait. “No, no, no. You don’t get to avoid this conversation.”

 

“What conversation?” Now Beth was playing obtuse.

 

“Who gave you the hickey?” Annie asked.

 

“Why do you even have a hickey?” Ruby added. “Girl, we are not in 8th grade anymore. There is no need to flaunt our conquests.”

 

“I think of them as a badge of honor,” Annie explained, a fond smile on her face. “People need to look at me and know that I’m having sex, or at the very least, really thorough foreplay.”

 

“I’m not talking about this with you,” Beth said definitively.

 

“Why not?” Ruby challenged. “You called me after you lost your virginity to Dean, and you gave a very vivid play by play.”

 

“We aren’t 16 anymore, Ruby.”

 

“I’ve seen all four of your children come out. Hell, I FaceTimed you during your waxing appointment last week. I probably know your vagina better than Dean did. You don’t get to clam up on us now, twenty five years into friendship.”

 

Annie nodded along. “I agree! We don’t keep secrets.”

 

Beth crossed her arms across her chest. “No, I’m not telling you guys anything. Let it go.”

 

Ruby was a bit shocked. Who was this guy? And why was he awarded such privacy?

 

“I just have one question,” Annie started, leaning forward to look at her sister. “How big was he?”

 

Beth rolled her eyes. “I’m gonna need a lot more than a martini to get through tonight.”

 

* * *

 

When Rio walked into Beth’s house the next morning, the last thing he expected was to see her, Annie and Ruby passed out in the living room. It was nearly 11 o clock on a Wednesday, what the hell were they doing passed out like this?

 

“Morning ladies!” He greeted loudly, waking them up. Ruby was the first one up, though she was extremely groggy and her head was pounding. She noticed Rio towering over her, an eyebrow quirked up in amusement. Beth was next, getting up quicker than Ruby. She was a light sleeper, and having four kids made her alert at all times.

 

Annie was still out like a light, and Ruby took a throw pillow from the couch and her her with it.

 

“What? What, I’m up!” Annie jumped up quickly and instantly regretted it. Her brain pounded furiously against her skull, punishing her for getting up so fast. “Oh God. Beth, how much gin did you give us?”

 

“I’m sorry, was I interrupting a slumber party?” Rio asked sarcastically.

 

“I know you’re being sarcastic, but yes,” Annie shot back.

 

Beth stood and stretched her arms above her head. “I’ll put on a pot of coffee,” she stated as she headed towards her kitchen.

 

Rio followed her. “I’ll take a cup of tea if you have any. Preferably green, but I’ll take black if it’s all you have. I won’t even bother asking for oolong.”

 

“Please stop talking.”

 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Rio teased. “You and the other two Powerpuff Girls hungover?”

 

Beth grabbed her tea kettle and filled it with water. She sat it on the stove before moving over to her coffee pot. “If you must know, yes.”

 

“Where are the kids?”

 

“All of them are with their fathers,” Beth responded. “Any more questions?”

 

“Yeah. What did you guys drink that has you so fucked up?”

 

“Gin,” a voice that wasn’t Beth’s answered. Rio turned around and noticed Ruby shuffling into the kitchen, Annie on her heels.

 

“Never been a fan,” Rio said, not offering up any more information.

 

The kettle went off and Rio turned around to tend to it. Annie watched as he moved around the kitchen, grabbing a mug, steeping his bag. It was so effortless and comfortable, as if he had been living there forever.

 

“Why are you here?” She asked, cutting to the chase. “I doubt you wanted to take us out to breakfast.”

 

“You’d be correct. I have a job for you. Need you guys to pick something up for me.”

 

“This isn’t another test, is it?” Ruby questioned, eyeing Rio up and down. She wasn’t in the mood to get pulled over.

 

“Nah. You just gotta deliver something to one of my boys in Cleveland.”

 

“We have to go all the way to Ohio?”

 

Rio blinked in indifference. “It’s a 3 hour drive. You’ll be back in time to feed your kids whatever crap you put in the Crockpot and read them their bedtime stories.” He dug into his pocket and pulled out a key. “Opens the lock to a safe deposit box. You just have to give it to my guy, he’ll take care of the rest.”

 

Annie shrugged. “Sure, whatever.”

 

“That’s the spirit.” Rio took a sip of his tea, the still too-hot liquid burning his tongue. He spit it out, most of it making its way back into the mug, the rest getting on his black t-shirt. “Shit.”

 

“Are you okay?” Beth asked. “Let me get you some paper towels.”

 

“I’m fine, darlin’.”

 

“You sure? You didn’t burn yourself, did you?”

 

“I said I’m fine,” Rio insisted. Just to humor Beth, he took the paper towel she offered him, pulling at his shirt and wiping it. He wiped his mouth, chin, and neck next.

 

And that’s when Annie saw it. The red-ish purple mark right under his eagle tattoo. He had a hickey, just like Beth. Much smaller than the one she was currently sporting, obviously done by someone with a smaller mouth, but a hickey nonetheless.

 

She gasped. “You’re sleeping with him? Gangfriend?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“What?”

 

“You guys call me ‘gangfriend’?”

 

“Beth has a big ass hickey on her neck,” Annie explained, sticking her pointer finger out at her sister. “As do you. You waltz in here, at all hours of the morning, you make yourself a cup of tea, and you’re so familiar with the kitchen as if you’ve been in here multiple times, and you always have pet names for her. Ruby and I never get nicknames.”

 

“Not to mention all of the eye fucking you guys do,” She added, making Rio’s eyebrows shoot up in shock and amusement. “Either this is highly coincidental–and I don’t believe in coincidences, or I just cracked the code.”

 

Rio laughed in reply, his deep gravelly laugh. His eyes went to Beth, who was blushing furiously. Everything from her cheeks, to the tips of her ears, to her chest were scarlet red. “Guess the cats out of the bag, mama.”

 

“Rio!” Beth hissed.

 

“So it’s true?”

 

Beth’s eyes went from Rio, to Ruby, and finally to Annie. “Annie–“

 

“I’m a big kid, and it’s a yes or no question,” Annie interjected. She could practically see the wheels turning in Beth’s head, like she was about to concoct a huge epic. “I don’t need you to sugarcoat it.”

 

Rio didn’t say anything. He stood back and took another sip of his tea. Beth hated that he stood there, so calm, so smug. Beth simply squared her shoulders and nodded.

 

“Yes,” she let out with a breathy sigh.

 

The four adults stood there for a long time, not really knowing what to say. Annie and Ruby were too shocked to formulate words, Beth didn’t know how to explain things to them, and Rio didn’t have anything to contribute. He wasn’t one for talking if he had nothing of importance to say.

 

Ruby’s head was spinning. She wasn’t blind, yes she knew Beth and Rio had some weird sort of thing that no one else could explain and made everyone else uncomfortable with their smoldering tension because it always felt like they were intruding on private moments, but never in her wildest dreams did she think they’d actually sleep together. But she knew she couldn’t be too shocked. This past year, they’d all pushed their limits and done things they never thought they would.

 

Annie felt the same internal conflict. She was happy for Beth moving on and getting some, but gangfriend? Seriously? Her older sister, perfect Beth Boland was banging their boss in this weird underground enterprise of crime they were tangled in. Yes the guy oozed charisma and sex appeal, but seriously? Was this the Twilight Zone?

 

Rio could tell they had questions and he wasn’t sticking around for some dumb ass Q&A session, so he finished his tea, and placed the mug in the sink. “I need to go.” He said, mostly to Beth, the de facto leader of this motley crew. He walked back over the counter and stood next to her, gently touching her arm. “I’ll text you the address of where you need to do the drop.”

 

Beth broke eye contact with her sister and best friend, and looked up at Rio. In this moment she felt incredibly short, and he felt incredibly tall. She unconsciously leaned into him, drawing warmth from his body heat. He ran warm. It initially confused Beth because he was so lean and didn’t have much body fat, so where was the heat coming from? It was one of the things she liked about him. “Okay.”

 

Like a magnet, he met her the rest of the way, their bodies extremely close. Before she had time to react, Rio gently cupped her chin and kissed her. It wasn’t quick or chaste, not by a long shot. It was slow and deliberate and warmth spread throughout Beth’s entire body from her toes all the way up. She could actually feel herself smiling in the kiss, but she didn’t care.

 

Rio pulled away and looked down at Beth, who was still smiling like an idiot. He bent down, his mouth right next to ear, making her break out in tiny goosebumps.

 

“I’m gonna go because I know you ladies are going squeal and talk about me the minute I leave,” he whispered in her ear. “But make me sound good though, yeah?”

 

Annie cleared her throat obnoxiously. “Can we quit with the soft core porn?”

 

Rio smirked and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “Let me know when you get the job done, ladies.”

 

They watched as he quietly left Beth’s house. Once they heard the front door open and close, Ruby and Annie’s eyes were immediately on Beth. “Bitch, spill.”

 

“3 questions,” Beth compromised. “That’s all you get, so make them good.”

 

“How long have you been sleeping together?” Ruby asked.

 

“A few weeks. 3 weeks, almost a month.”

 

“Wow so you just straight up lied to us.”

 

“It wasn’t technically a lie. Omission at best. It’s nothing serious, and it’s new, and–“

 

“Whatever,” Annie said with an eye roll. “When did you get that hickey?”

 

“Yesterday morning.”

 

Annie nearly had to pick up her jaw from the floor. Beth was having dirty morning sex? That lucky bitch.

 

“Awesome.”

 

“One more question, ladies. Make it count.”

 

Annie’s eyes twinkled with mischief, “How big is he?”

 

“Question time is over,” Beth said, turning red. “Get out of my house.”

 

Ruby and Annie looked at each other and spoke simultaneously, “Huge.”

 

“Seriously, leave.”


End file.
